


Day 4

by WilliamWiggleSpeare



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Demon Tad Strange, He's a gentle englishman on the outside!, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but not in a bad way, dipper cannot handle horror movies, implied tadbilldip, just in a sexy way, loving and kinky motherfucker on the inside!, tad and bill are possesive of dipper, tad is based off of starfleetrambos demonic guardian au tad, they dont bring it up until sexy times are upon them, theyre poly, you can pry taddip out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWiggleSpeare/pseuds/WilliamWiggleSpeare
Summary: Prompt 4 for kinktober 2018!Kinks: Mirror sex.Pairing: Demon Tad Strange, Adult Dipper Pines.





	Day 4

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 4 of kinktober 2018! This is all very NSFW so please **ONLY** 18+!

Dipper hid his face in Tad’s shoulder when a scary part of the movie came up, sure he saw plenty scarier things in his day to day life but not like possessed demonic dolls, Tad just chuckled and kissed the top of his head as he ate popcorn. Dipper relished in the comfort, wincing softly as more screams came from the TV speakers. He could deal with demons in real life, in fact, he was dating two, but when it came to creepy dolls he just couldn’t handle it. 

“Are you alright? Do you want to watch a different movie, Sapling?” Tad asked, tipping Dipper’s chin up so he could look at him.

“No. It’s fine, I have you here.” Dipper smiled and leaned up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before he set his head back on Tad’s shoulder, watching the movie somewhat peacefully before an unexpected jump scare came onto the screen and Dipper jumped almost violently.

“Alright, no more movie for you tonight, Dipper.” Tad huffed at the screen as he turned it off, setting aside the bowl of popcorn to clean up in the morning before scooping his boyfriend up in his arms, carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom.

“Hey! I was fine, there is no need to do this, Tad.” Dipper struggled for a moment before crossing his arms, giving into the treatment.

“If you had watched that movie any further you would have gotten nightmares, Dipper.” Tad shot back.

“Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure of that, huh?” Dipper rolled his eyes and pouted, practically oozing sass.

“Because you forget I’m also a master of the mind. Bill isn’t the only one who can see what you dream about.” Tad replied sharply, eyes beginning to glow an eerie purple.

“Right…Sorry.” Dipper grumbled, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Sometimes his boyfriend was so normal he forgot that he was a dream demon just like Bill.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I got cross with you, usually, it’s Bill that gets whiney when I force him to stop doing something destructive.” Tad chuckled, kissing Dipper’s forehead before using his powers to open their bedroom door, walking in and setting Dipper on the bed before getting undressed into his PJ’s. Dipper did the same, taking his day clothes off before going over to where Tad was standing and stealing his abandoned button-up shirt pulling it over his shoulders and pushing the sleeves up. Tad was taller and stockier than Dipper was so the shirt didn’t exactly fit but he didn’t care, he liked wearing his boyfriend’s clothing.

“Oh? Care to explain what you’re doing, Sapling?” Tad grinned, turning around so he could fully take in the sight of his lover wearing his clothing.

“Nothing unusual for me. Besides…it smells like you.” Dipper blushed, a shy smile on his lips as he looked anywhere but Tad’s face.

“Why would you need to wear it if you have the real thing to cuddle with?” Tad rose a brow, wrapping his arms around Dipper’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest.

“Cause it makes me happy to wear your clothes, both yours and Bill’s.” Dipper sighed happily, pressing a kiss to the bare chest in front of him.  
“Careful what you say, demons are very possessive of their humans, Dipper,” Tad growled happily at the affection, sharp nails pressing into Dipper’s hips.

“Oh yeah? Why should I be careful? Would it be wrong to say that I like it when you kiss me in front of other guys? Or that I like the way you get all jealous when you catch somebody staring at my ass?” Dipper grinned as he teased his boyfriend, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Tad’s shoulders, pressing soft kisses and love bites to his collarbone and chest. The only response Dipper got was a deep, throaty growl before he was picked up and tossed onto their bed on his stomach before Tad was crawling over him, pressing harsher bites onto Dipper’s shoulders and neck.

“You should know better than to provoke me like this, Sapling. But you’re right about one thing.” Tad chuckled, voice dropping an octave or two as he nuzzled the hickeys he left. “You. Are. Mine.”

“Sure am, sweetheart. Now if you could let me up, that’d be lovely.” Dipper smiled when he was let up, turning around so he could properly kiss his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his back before he was pulled onto the demon’s lap, crotch’s pressed together, making Dipper gasp audibly.

“You’re lucky I don’t take you right now just like this, most demons I know would do it in a heartbeat,” Tad grunted as he licked up Dipper’s neck with a too long tongue.

“It isn’t good practice to talk about other demons taking your human in the bedroom, Tad. It makes me feel like you would rent me out to just anybody if they asked nicely enough.” Dipper teased, pouting cutely.

“Absolutely not,” Tad growled loudly, nails digging into Dipper’s ass, pulling him harshly against himself, the friction causing the brunette to moan.

“Well, maybe you should show me how possessive you are then, hotshot. I’m up for it if you are.” Dipper nipped at Tad’s earlobe, letting out a breathy moan when a knee was pressed between his legs before he took the opportunity to grind against it.

“Fine.” Tad huffed, turning them both around so they were facing the large mirror the blonde demon kept around, insisting that he needed a full-length mirror to admire himself in the mornings. “Watch as I take you as mine, Sapling, then you’ll know who you belong to.”

Dipper shivered as his boxers were practically torn off, his hips pulled into the air and the shirt he stole pushed to his shoulders so it wouldn’t get ruined. Tad disappeared from behind him for a moment before returning, fingers slick with lube. And even though Dipper knew what came next, he still gasped when two fingers were shoved into him, stretching him properly before a third finger was added, pushing further inside him before they found the special bundle of nerves inside him. Dipper whimpered when the fingers barely brushed against it before they were pushing harshly on it, making him cry out and push back against the hand.

“Please, Tad! Get on with it already, I need you.” Dipper whined, looking back at the purple-eyed demon and biting his lip, anticipating his next move.

“Alright, calm yourself, Sapling.” Tad’s voice still deep as he pulled the fingers out, wiping them on the sheets before he pulled his own shirt and boxers off, lubing his cock up. He steadied Dipper’s hips before aligning himself and without warning, shoved himself inside up to the hilt, quickly bottoming out. The fast-paced treatment got Dipper moaning, burying his face in his arms before a hand pulled his head back up by the hair, forcing him to look at their reflection in the mirror. 

“How does it feel? Watching yourself being fucked mercilessly by the one who owns you, Sapling? Does it feel good?” Tad growled, obviously having way too much fun with teasing Dipper.

“Feels…Feels good. I like knowing you and only you can take me. Nobody else.” Dipper panted, wiggling his rear to try and entice Tad to start moving. It worked because Tad pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. The hand that kept Dipper’s head up not moving away, constantly forcing him to watch Tad take him from behind, the demon looking absolutely debauched and sexed up, his usually slicked back bangs sticking to his forehead. The demon growling and leaning down to leave hickeys along Dipper’s back and shoulders, making the brunette cry out at the sharp teeth piercing his skin and leaving the bite to well up with blood, not even taking a second to lick it clean.

“Fuck, you’re so willing to take my cock, such a good slut for me,” Tad smirked, thrusts getting slower, he could feel his orgasm coming on but he didn’t want to finish just yet. He looked up to the mirror to see Dipper’s face flushed, eyes almost rolling into the back of his head, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, blood from the most recent bite dripping onto his chest. “Look at how eager you are to please me, Sapling. I promise it’ll be worth your while.” 

Tad stopped his monologue and continued to speed his thrusts up again, while fun to keep the dominant demon persona up during sex, it was tough since all he wanted to do was cuddle his human and pepper him with kisses. He was panting, the knot in his gut curling tighter as he got closer to release, and before soon he was hunching over Dipper, buried deep inside of him as he released. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and grabbing his cock, already slick with pre-cum as he pumped it, swiping a thumb across the head and making Dipper cry out at the stimulation as he reached his end, coming over Tad’s hand and slumping onto the bed, absolutely spent.

“Did you have fun being the big bad Dom? It seemed like you were really into it.” Dipper smiled tiredly as he turned his head to look back at Tad.

“It was…lovely, to say the least.” Tad blushed as he pulled out and got up to get a washcloth to clean his boyfriend up with, coming back and wiping him down, kissing each and every bite mark he left on Dipper’s skin before tossing the cloth into the laundry bin. Crawling back onto the bed and pulling Dipper with him as he settled onto the pillows, grinning with pride as Dipper was still wearing his shirt, slightly stained by blood from the bites.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it, it was fun for me too.” Dipper cuddled up to his boyfriend, nuzzling against his chest, not taking long to drift off into sleep.

“Sleep well, sapling.” Tad’s eyes glowed purple as he used his powers, kissing Dipper’s forehead and making sure he wouldn’t have any nightmares from the movie they were watching before he closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

When Bill got home from doing business in another dimension, he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend’s cuddling before he joined them.


End file.
